


fuckin' tease

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Lmao what is this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: 50. "People are staring."Or, Frank really likes to make his boyfriend feel awkward in public.





	fuckin' tease

 

“Dude. I swear to God.” 

 

Frank had a thing for embarrassing Gerard. Sometimes it felt as if their whole relationship was based on that; the younger man doing everything in his power to make his boyfriend uncomfortable, especially in social situations. 

 

And today was, sadly enough, not an exception.

 

“What? I’m too hot.”

 

 

“I— People are staring, Frank. You can’t just fucking— God, what are you doing?” 

 

Frank had taken his shirt off and was now working on the buttons of his jeans. Gerard looked around at the people walking by, trying to let them know telepathically that Frank wasn’t planning on getting naked. 

 

He wasn’t, right?

 

“I’m not gonna get _naked_ , Gee,” Frank said, as if he read his boyfriend’s mind. “I have my swimsuit on underneath. Not that you’d mind me taking those off, too, huh?” 

 

A woman passing by looked at them, clearly horrified. Frank flashed her one of his best smiles and she hurried away, dragging her toddler with her.

 

“A- a train station isn’t the best place to try to turn me on, you do realise that, right?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, there’s still a while before we get to the hotel, I know, I know,” Frank said, stuffing his clothes into his small backpack. He looked up at Gerard, mischief in his eyes. “But I love it when you get flustered like that.” 

 

Gerard groaned and shoved his boyfriend’s shoulder. He was already half-hard, which meant that Frank’s ridiculous attempts were actually working. 

 

“I fucking hate you.”

 

Frank chuckled. 

 

“I know.” 


End file.
